


Quantum of Solace

by ml101



Series: OUAT - James Bond Style [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 007!Gold, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You take the one important thing in someone's life...you better prepare yourself for unleashing a beast. Adam Rumford Gold is out for revenge and nothing will get in his way. If he has to disobey orders to take down a top-secret criminal organization, then so be it. He was going to avenge her, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum of Solace

**Author's Note:**

> So what started out as a bit of fun is now on it's third week! So here is Quantum of Solace. I debated myself whether I wanted it to be dramatic or happy and settled for the latter. (Sorry, I'm a sucker for happy endings.)
> 
> Rumple as Bond, Belle as Vesper, Gaston as Vesper's boyfriend, Mary Margaret as M, Regina as Camille Montes, Zelena as Greene, Whale as Mathis, Jefferson as Leiter, Ruby as Fields, Spencer as General Medrano. Bonus Leroy as Q.
> 
> Suddenly had an idea that Maleficent could have also been a good M in this one but I could always see Mary Margaret giving Rumple a piece of her mind.

"Is he still alive?" asked Mary Margaret as Gold exited the building were Gaston was currently staying.

"He is." replied Gold.

"I'm surprised." replied Mary Margaret as they walked a few meters away from the building.

Gaston was a member of the organization called Quantum who has many influences and interest. Gaston's main job is to seduce women who have valuable connections and access to essential intelligence. Gaston had done the same for Belle French, unfortunately Belle fell in love with another man, agent 007 of SB6, also known as Adam Rumford Gold.

Gold made it his mission to track down Quantum and its leaders and destroy it as an act of revenge for what they had done to Belle.

Gold managed to track down a leading member of Quantum, Zephyr Greene. Greene was an environmentalist turned businessman who wanted to start a coup in Bolivia with an exiled general Albert Spencer. Greene also planned to monopolize Bolivia's water supply and sell it back to Spencer's new government at a very high amount, assuring him riches.

Taking down Greene proved to be difficult and Gold found himself allying with Regina Mills, a Bolivian Intelligence agent who was using Greene to get to Spencer. Regina wanted to kill Spencer because Spencer was the one who killed her entire family.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes." came the short reply, and M studied her agent. Gold did look more like himself than the last time she saw him. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulder.

"Good." said Mary Margaret. "I assume you have no regrets?"

"I don't." said Gold "What about you?"

"Course not. It would be unprofessional." replied Mary Margaret a bit too quickly which got a smug smirk from Gold.

Mary Margaret had followed Gold to Bolivia and ordered for his arrest for his disobedience which resulted in the death of Agent Ruby Lucas. Agent Lucas was sent to Bolivia to get Gold back to the UK but as usual Gold charmed her into going along his plans. Mary Margaret thought Gold's vendetta had gone too far and he wasn't to be trusted anymore. As Gold was led away, he escaped but doubled back just to tell M that Lucas demonstrated bravery in the field and that she should commend the fallen agent. This showed Mary Margaret that Gold could still be trusted.

"They found Greene dead in the middle of the Bolivian desert of all places. Two bullets in the back of his skull." said Mary Margaret. "They found motor oil in his stomach." She paused and eyed her agent, noticing how he looked away from her. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Wish I could help." replied Gold, not meeting her gaze.

With Regina's help, Gold managed to stop the coup from happening and killed the chief of police of Bolivia who betrayed Gold's friend Viktor Whale, resulting in his death. Regina did the same with Spencer, finally avenging the death of her family.

As for Greene, Regina and Gold left him in the desert with a can of engine oil as his only supply for survival.

"You'll be glad to know I straightened things out with the Americans." continued Mary Margaret. "Your friend Jefferson has been promoted. He's in charge now."

Jefferson Hatricker was an American agent who took part in the same high stakes poker game that Gold did. Jefferson offered to give Gold the money he needed to re-enter the game in exchange for the Americans to get custody of Killian Jones, a terrorist financier, who had orchestrated the game in the first place to get the money he needed for Quantum.

Jefferson revealed to Gold that the American government was working with Spencer to ensure the Americans get oil rights from Bolivia which is why he wasn't getting a lot of help taking down Quantum. He then warns Gold that the Bolivian government under Spencer was out to get him and that he needed to move quickly. When Gold evaded capture from SB6, Jefferson gave him the information he needed to find Greene and Spencer.

"Well then the right people kept their jobs." replied Gold.

"Something like that." said Mary Margaret.

"Congratulations, you were right." said Gold.

"About what?" asked Mary Margaret.

"About Belle." said Gold.

Belle French almost drowned in Venice trying to save Gold's life by exchanging the winnings from the poker game so that Quantum would spare Gold. Gold managed to save her in time but the lack of oxygen made Belle fall into a coma. She had revived only a couple of days after Gold had finished the business with Greene.

Gold at first, didn't believe that Belle actually took the money just for the pretense of saving his life but after the events of the past couple of days...he was inclined to believe what Mary Margaret had pointed out. That the only reason why Gold was alive was because Belle loved him so much that she made a deal.

"The doctors say she's starting to get her memories back," said Mary Margaret. "The real question is what are we going to do with her."

Gold remained silent. "I was actually asking you, 007."

"She's not my problem." replied Gold and Mary Margaret saw the hesitation there.

"Well," began Mary Margaret. "She's proven that she can be useful in the field. She is very intelligent. I just want reassurance that if you do see each other in the office you won't try and strangle her or worse..."

Gold glared at his boss at her last comment. Or worse meant one thing to Mary Margaret and Gold wanted to tell her exactly what he wanted to do with Belle the minute he saw her but thought better. She didn't know who he was or what they felt for each other...rather what he had hoped they felt for each other.

When he had heard the Belle had woken up, he was very tempted to just drop everything and head back to London and be by her side. But things weren't the same...Gold, to this day, still trusts Belle with his life but Belle didn't feel the same way and that's what hurt Gold the most. If she just shared her plan with him...things might have turned out different.

"Go ahead then," said Gold. "You don't need my permission and I won't do anything seeing as you asked so nicely."

"Our profession isn't really that appropriate to pursue any sort of relationship," began Mary Margaret.

"You can talk," said Gold. "Between the two of us who here is married?"

"Who is in love?" fired back Mary Margaret and this got Gold to shut up and glare at her. "Maybe this is a second chance, Rum. Don't screw it up."

Gold stared at her in confusion, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right," said Mary Margaret. "I would just like to remind you of the fact that all men are idiots. Why the world seems to fall apart every other day. Don't screw it up."

“I honestly have no clue what you are talking about,” replied Gold.

“Men,” exasperated Mary Margaret. “I know the minute we arrive back in London you are going to the hospital to check on her. I know you will go there when you know for sure she’s asleep and won’t notice your presence. Be a smart man for once and don’t. Go there, talk to her. Tell her SB6 is willing to hire her and live happily ever after.”

“This isn’t a fairy tale, M,” said Gold. “This is real life.”

“And what you feel for her is real as well you bloody idiot,” said Mary Margaret. “Now I may be a stubborn prick but I won’t let my agent get distracted by thoughts of what could have been when he could have someone worth fighting for…why he gets the job done because he knows it’ll get him home to her.”

Gold couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Mary Margaret was actually telling him to pursue a relationship with an almost traitor. But the stern look the woman was giving him knew he’d better nod his head lest he face the fire of a very pissed off woman.

“You have a point,” surrendered Gold.

“Of course I have a point,” said Mary Margaret. “Like I’ve told you before 007, I am always right.”

Gold fought hard to suppress a laugh. He turned to his boss and nodded, "Ma'am."

Gold started to walk away and Mary Margaret watched him go a few meters before calling him back.

"Gold...I'm assuming you're back to your A-game." said Mary Margaret. "I need my agent at his best."

Gold turned to her and smiled, not the usual one she would see when he was testing her temper, but it was a start. "I never left."

* * *

"One of these days I will take that gun and put a bullet between your eyes Gold," grumbled Leroy Qunetin, aka Q, SB6's quartermaster.

"You said return it and here it is, Q." said Gold. "I don't see why you're complaining."

"I said return it in one piece not a huge pile of wreck!" exclaimed Leroy. "Honestly, why do I even create a vehicle for you when I know it won't last a mission."

"Or maybe you could just modify a car that isn't that expensive," suggested the other resident scientist in SB6 and Gold couldn't suppress the smile that lit his face.

"Ms. French," said Gold in greeting.

"007," she replied with a smile.

"I see you destroyed yet another of Q's masterpiece. But I did tell him to just modify another car and not a vintage Cadillac that would probably cost us a lot of money."

"I do try to impress," said Gold and Leroy could only roll his eyes at the two.

"Take whatever this is out of my lab," said Leroy motioning for the two of them to leave. "I need a stress free environment to even attempt to get this back to a functioning means of transportation. I don’t need the two of you flirting with each other with your subtle looks and gesture. Get out!"

"Sure Grumpy," said Gold as he offered Ms. French his arm. "Care for something to eat Ms. French?"

"Certainly," replied Belle. "And like I've told you 007, you can call me Belle."

“Well then it’s Gold or Rum then, not 007,” said Gold with a smile.

“M said we needed to be professional,” said Belle.

“And why do you always do as she says?” said Gold as he led her down the hall.

“Well she is our boss,” began Belle. “She basically saved me from life in prison. She gave me a job. Basically I am going to do whatever she wants.”

“Technically speaking, I did those things,” said Gold. “Plus, I forgave you and love you. So shouldn’t you be following what I want?”

Belle glared at him. “You really need to deflate that ego of yours, Rum.”

“It’s a job requirement.” said Gold leaning to kiss her. “Can’t be a spy without it.”

“And aren’t spies not supposed to fall in love?” asked Belle with a smile.

“Well,” began Gold, capturing her mouth with his. “I always saw myself as someone who breaks rules.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> And yes I am thinking of writing a full version.


End file.
